


Doing the Rounds

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is in his final year of Healer training when an Auror raid goes wrong and he ends up treating Hugo Weasley. Expecting him to be like his sister who was the bane of his existence at school, Scorpius is surprised to find that actually Hugo is nothing like her. <br/>Author's Note:I hope that you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Rounds

Scorpius has almost finished his healer training when an Auror raid goes horribly wrong and he finds himself running around barking instructions and following orders from superiors as if he’s actually fully qualified. Both Auror personnel and those they have taken captive need attention and Scorpius makes sure that he grabs one of the Auror’s files so he doesn’t have to work around restraints and binding charms. When he starts to work on his patient, Hugo Weasley, it only registers that he is a Weasley and not that he is the younger brother of the bane of his existence. He doesn’t need to see the rushed report to know that Hugo has a severe leg injury, because the crimson red blood gushing from his thigh the minute he undoes the freezing spell to get a better look and clean him up (this seems to interrupt the sentence) tells him that. To his credit, the young man who can’t be more than two years out of Hogwarts gasps, but otherwise remains silent as Scorpius cleans him and then proceeds to poke and prod him with his wand. It can’t be comfortable, but needs to be done quickly all the same. 

Normally Auror trainees are either complaining and trying to get out of the hospital as soon as possible or making themselves out to be the hero by giving blow-by-blow accounts of how they ended up there in the first place. Scorpius is usually left thinking that if they were as amazing as they claimed then they wouldn’t be there, but Hugo is different. He seems to have some respect for the Healer’s opinions and isn’t making any attempt to escape while Scorpius has his back turned to fill in a chart. Scorpius actually has to ask what happened, which is different, and Hugo scowls in response.

 

“Wall blew up and nearly blew me up with it. This is how I ended up _with_ a shield charm in place,” Hugo huffs, pink blotching in his cheeks as he angrily recalls what happened. “Can’t go into details, but it was pretty brutal. I don’t know if it was wood or something else that went through my leg, but I ended up on the floor delirious with pain and a fucking big hole in my thigh. Can’t give you more than that.”

Scorpius is already waving his wand again by the time Hugo has finished speaking, sending off forms to request blood cleansing potions in case anything has infected his patient’s system. He has already used the charms of course, but now knowing that anything from a splinter of wood to a piece of rusty pipe could be the culprit, he wants to have the extra protection. He’s suddenly aware that while he is _nearly_ qualified, he isn’t there yet. The bone that has been fractured can be easily healed overnight, but he doesn’t want anything getting infected. When he is sure that Hugo’s wound is taken care of, he signs everything off and returns his attention to the younger man.

“Has someone been contacted for you? I can do that if you need me to,” he asks softly, shoving his wand back up his robe sleeve as he does so.

Hugo cracks a grin and tilts his head. “Because healers do that sort of thing all the time.”

“Yeah, but you’re the first Auror patient in a while not to drive me insane with stories of their glorious exploits. Contacting someone is the least I can do for being able to leave with my sanity in check” Scorpius replies with a laugh. He's smiling for what feels like the first time in a while. He hasn’t stopped for hours. 

“My father works with the Aurors. I’m sure he has been made aware and someone or…you know, half the world will be along shortly,” Hugo replies, his words getting a little bitter towards the end. Scorpius grimaces in sympathy, remembering the sheer size of the Weasley family. He doesn’t want to imagine their arrival, never mind still be around when they inevitably descend. 

“Good point. Well, I will leave you to get some rest. And do make sure you rest okay? No case notes or interviews with your boss.”

“You will be back to check on me later, won’t you?” Hugo asks quickly, beaming when Scorpius nods distractedly. It makes the blonde’s stomach flip when he notices. 

*

As it happens, by the time he has gone around helping out other healers, Hugo still hasn’t been rechecked and Scorpius is at the end of his shift. Telling his boss he will check on Hugo, he sends back the paperwork and signs out. He trots down to his end of the ward and slips in quietly. The room is empty apart from Hugo who has a paper in his hands, but the sweetie wrappers around the bed and floor suggest people have been to visit. By the locations of said wrappers, Scorpius suspects they have had more of the sweets than Hugo himself and shakes his head before knocking on the door lightly to announce his presence to the still oblivious redhead. 

“Oh, hey, come to poke and prod me?”

“Something like that. Got some rest?”

“As much as is possible when my family is around. I sent them away so I could relax,” Hugo admits, putting the paper to one side. Scorpius begins to wave his wand around and hums to himself while filling out Hugo’s chart, satisfied that his wounds are healing well. The initial gash had been too deep to heal instantly and he will need to stay overnight to let the process complete itself, though his bone seems mostly fixed. Sending the paperwork away with another flick of wand, Scorpius rocks back on his heels and smiles.

“Well, that is you. You should be ok to go in the morning,” he says, glancing around the room again and not making any move to leave. He doesn’t want to go just yet if he is honest with himself. Hugo is calm and cheerful, handsome and highly professional. These are all things that Scorpius likes in a man and he enjoys his company. At school, Scorpius had only ever thought of him as Rose Weasley’s little brother and assumed he must be as irritating as she was at the time. Looking at him now though, Scorpius likes what he sees. He usually finds that he gets a glimpse of who a person really is when they are in hospital and their guards are down. Far too much of his mind had been occupied with the younger man when Scorpius was going about his business before. Blushing slightly when Hugo meets his eyes, Scorpius looks at the floor. Caught.

“Well you could just stand there,” Hugo begins teasingly, “or you could come and sit yourself down and entertain me seeing as you can’t take me out for a pint just yet.”

“And what makes you think I would want to do that?”

“I’m an Auror, Scorpius. I’m good at reading people.” Hugo scoffs, before lightly adding, “Walls I appear to have more problems with.” 

Edging closer, Scorpius runs through all the reasons as to why this is highly unprofessional and in general a bad idea and promptly ignores each of them. He’s wound up, frustrated, and hasn’t been in a relationship in over a year. He’s tired of being stuck in a cycle of work, home, eat sleep and repeat. Change can be good. 

“Good thing I can fix you up then isn’t. I can do that any time by the way. I’m not so awesome at the reading part, but I’m pretty good at the physical side of things if I do say so myself,” Scorpius states boldly, almost rushing the words out before he loses his nerve. Hugo grins and then his eyes seem to roam up and down the other man’s lean frame. 

“I bet. I guess you can prove that to me later. Might have to get myself blown up more often if this is where I end up,” he jokes and Scorpius raises an eyebrow before grabbing the discarded paper and swatting him with it. “Oi! Joking! Possessive already? I like it!”

Taking a seat, Scorpius grins and begins to ask Hugo more questions about himself. 

He ends up getting kicked out by own boss at the end of visiting hours three hours later, a huge smile plastered across his face.


End file.
